


Byakuya Togami's Very Bad Day.

by personanongrata



Series: Dangan Rumpy-Pumpy [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, And Bad MST3K references, Bad Plot, Blackmail, Body Writing, But Still Plot, But the Threat is Made, Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Flashbacks, Human Punching Bag, Just Bad References All Around TBH, Mild Knifeplay, No-one is Actually Cut, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Strappado, bad star wars references, to be precise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: What happens when you take a genius supermodel with a love of sadism, slow, agonizing torments and making people beg for mercy, her mercenary sister who can kill a man with her tongue, and decide to coerce their boyfriend into giving you a blowjob one day?...This. This happens. The result of that extremely specific scenario is absolutely this.If you wanna know exactly what "this" is, then feel free to come and check it out.(Or you can read the tags. They're there for a reason.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, as with like, everything I fuckin' write, this takes a while to arrive at smutsville. If you would like to skip all the setup and get right to the bit with all the porn, then search for "Ikusaba felt her muscles tense", and go from there.
> 
> There's a little mention of knives being used to make Togami hurt, and he kinda gets the shit kicked out of him by an angry Mukuro, so if you really are squeamish, or don't like hearing about people having important parts of their bodies removed, maybe avoid this story, or skip everything from "The two continued glaring at each other" to "Togami opened his mouth to respond".
> 
> And of course, expect a lot of gratuitous smut and bad jokes.

“So, Makoto, whaddaya think you’re going to do about Sayaka?” Enoshima’s gentle teasing rang through Naegi’s ears, and he blushed, focusing even more intently on the task at hand, that task being the naked body of Mukuro right beneath him, who was moaning as he slowly dug his fingers into her back, massaging her muscular frame carefully. Mukuro, for her part, was lying there, relaxing after a hard day’s work training to keep her body in shape.

Enoshima tolerated Naegi’s lack of response for approximately ten seconds, before walking briskly over to him and pulling him off her sister, forcing him to look at her. “Don’t you fuckin’ ignore me Makoto, you’ve wasted enough time on Muku, it’s my turn. Now,” she said, pulling him off the bed and onto the floor by her feet, “I think it’s my turn for a massage. I’ve had a shitty day, and you’ve paid attention to Muku for long enough.” Naegi nodded obediently, and Ikusaba, pouting slightly, got off the bed to make room for her sister, who flopped onto the bed , stretching as she did so. “That’s much better. It’s really selfish of you to hog Makoto like you do sis, especially when he’s not even yours to begin with.” 

Ikusaba looked down at the floor, her pout giving way to a look of minor embarrassment. “S-sorry Junko.” Enoshima smiled and rested her head on her arms, staring at Naegi out of the corners of her eyes, until he climbed onto the bed on top of her, and began slowly kneading her back with his hands, soliciting small gasps of pleasure from Enoshima. After a few seconds of silence which Naegi used to build up a steady rhythm, he spoke. “I-uh, don’t know what exactly I’m going to do about Sayaka. I mean...I do want to, but I have no idea what to do or where to begin?” Enoshima tried to relax amongst what felt (to her, at least) like an endless stream of _‘Oh God I’m too much of a giant fucking chicken to make the first move’_ , before she sighed and, turning her head around, glared at Naegi, shutting him up mid-word. “Look, Makoto, I’m trying to enjoy my massage here. I’ll help you deal with your bitching later, okay? But for now, just shut the fuck up and do what I told you to, understand?” Naegi sighed, looking a tad guilty, before apologising and continuing to massage Enoshima.

After a few minutes of silence, Naegi spoke up. “H-hey Miss Junko. Can I ask a question?” Junko looked up at him venomously through one eye, before sighing and closing it again. “One question, Makoto, and if it isn’t a good one I’ll hang you by your ankles from the ceiling.” Naegi turned slightly pale at this, and he remembered the last time Enoshima subjected him to that. All of a sudden he was a lot less confident in asking his question. He remained silent, burying himself in the task in front (or more accurately, below) him, before an expectant cough snapped him back to attention. “Makoto, ask the question, unless you enjoy wasting my time when I’m already in a bad mood.” Naegi nodded meekly, swallowing nervously and licking his lips as he prepared to ask his question. “I-uh, I was wondering what exactly you guys did to Byakuya yesterday before you picked me up from Celestia’s room.”

Enoshima looked up at him, her eyes narrowed for a second, before she burst into a peal of laughter, pulling herself up onto her hands and knees, throwing Naegi to the end of the bed in her haste. Turning around to face him, she threw herself on top of him and began hugging him. “Awwww Makoto, you always know how to cheer me up when I’m feeling down,” she paused here to sigh dramatically, squeezing him even tighter, before continuing. “If only everyone I worked with was like you.” Pulling herself off of him, she sat back on the bed, leg outstretched in front of Naegi, and she beckoned Ikusaba over to join them. “Okay Makoto, since you asked a good question, Muku and I will tell you all about it.” Her foot gently prodded him in the face, and he picked up on the hint, slowly massaging it, as Junko smiled down at him, before starting her story.

“So, Makoto, last night while you were out gambling yourself away, without asking, might I add, Muku and I were having a little talk.”  
\------------------------------  
“No, Muku. Makoto got himself into this mess, he can damn well get himself out of it.”

Ikusaba looked at her sister sadly, before her eyes flashed over to the clock on the wall. “Junko, Makoto’s probably just about to sit down to play now. There’s still time to go and support him if-”

“I said no, Mukuro, now drop it. Makoto’s a big boy, he can take care of himself. If he wins, fantastic, I keep my favourite toy. If he loses, well, that’s just what he gets for doing something this fucking crazy.”

Ikusaba sighed, before sitting down in her sister's chair sadly, watching Junko pace around her room in frustration. _‘You can fool the rest of the world Sis, but you can’t fool me. You’re worried about him.’_ Out loud, however, she said nothing, merely waiting for her sister to make the first move.

After ten minutes of feverish pacing, all of which was performed with Ikusaba’s eyes fixed upon her, Enoshima snapped, storming over to her twin sister angrily. “Fine, we’ll help him, but only if it’ll stop you making that fucking pathetic face at me.” Ikusaba smiled, standing up and leaning in for a hug. “Thanks Junko. It means a lot.” _‘And to you, but I’d never dare say that aloud.’_ Junko rolled her eyes, patting her sister on the back affectionately. “I didn’t just do it for you Muku. If Makoto does lose, I lose my favourite toy, after all. I doubt Celestia would let me have him if she wins out of the goodness of her heart.”

She released her sister and sighed, resuming her pacing, but this time, there was a purpose behind it, one that Ikusaba recognised all too well. _‘She’s plotting something. Let’s just hope it’s good.’_  
\------------------------------  
“Hang on, how did you know what Mukuro was thinking? I mean, Hagakure’s always telling me twins are psychic, but I never actually believed him before now.” In response to his question, Enoshima groaned audibly, pushing him back with the foot he was currently massaging. “God Makoto, that is so like you to focus on something that doesn’t actually fucking matter. You ever heard of artistic licence? It’s just a story, you should really just relax, okay. Haven’t you ever seen that show?” Naegi promptly silenced himself, nodding at Enoshima to continue. “Good, now, assuming there aren’t any more interruptions to be had, maybe I can continue.”  
\------------------------------  
After a few minutes of fruitless pacing, Ikusaba swallowed nervously and looked over at her sister, speaking softly, hesitation clear in her voice. “I may have an idea about how to get Makoto back sis.” Enoshima stopped her methodical pacing, before staring blankly at her sister. “You? I’m not used to you coming up with ideas Muku. Normally you leave that to me.” Ikusaba shrugged nonchalantly at this statement, in clear agreement to her sister. “You were always the smarter one Junko, so I left it to you. May I share my idea with you?” Junko frowned and nodded, sitting down in the chair and staring at her sister, a hint of annoyance in her eyes, and bitterness in her voice. “Fine then, let’s hear this fantastic idea of yours Muku, but I warn you, if it’s not good I’ll dye your hair as pink as that Souda kid in the year above us.”

Ikusaba stared at her sister, one eyebrow raised slightly at her sister’s extravagant insult. After a few seconds, she lowered it, and began to speak. “I experienced situations like this back when I was in Fenrir, when an enemy had an important captive who we had to rescue. One of the methods of rescuing them was a simple exchange of captives. It’s not my area of expertise, but I may know enough about it to rescue Makoto.” A silence rang through the air as Junko stared at her sister, a mixture of pride and confusion in her eyes. “Okay,” she began, “it’s not a _terrible_ idea Muku, but I still want you to go out and buy me some hair dye next time we’re out, okay?” Ikusaba sighed to herself, before simply responding, “Yes Junko.” Enoshima leant back and steepled her fingers together, staring over them at her sister. “With that out of the way, like I said, it’s not a terrible idea, but we don’t have anything Celestia wants.”

Ikusaba nodded, her stoic face perfectly concealing her actual emotion. _‘Yes Junko, I know that. Just have a little patience and I’ll explain it all to you.’_ “Well, I was thinking, maybe we could...get someone she wants and trade them over.” Enoshima smiled now, a wide, toothy grin that promised someone was about to have a _very_ bad time. “Okay, so you’ve put a little thought into this, I guess. I suppose you have someone in mind for this?” Ikusaba nodded, pulling up a picture of Togami on her student handbook, and passing it over to her sister. Once the handbook had been snatched out of her hands, Enoshima burst out laughing, throwing the handbook on the bed and clutching her sides as she threw her head back and howled. _‘It’s a good thing these rooms have been soundproofed’_ , Ikusaba found herself thinking. 

Once Enoshima had quieted down, she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, before her eyes narrowed at her sister, a glint in her eye that promised trouble for someone. “Okay Muku, lemme get this straight. You want to kidnap the heir to the Togami Corporation, likely blackmail him into submission, and then trade him to Celestia Ludenberg, all so you can have Makoto back?” Ikusaba nodded, not daring herself to speak. Enoshima stood up dramatically, the chair behind her making a loud **thud** as it toppled over to the floor. “I like it! I’m in. But, one condition. If Makoto loses, we don’t rescue him straightaway. I want him to suffer a little bit, let him see what happens without me, okay?” Ikusaba grimaced at this, before nodding once. “We’ll need to wait and see whether he wins or not first. Otherwise Togami becomes a loose end.” 

Junko pulled the chair back up, sitting down in it, somehow making even such a simple act look dramatic, before speaking once more. “Perfect, that gives us some time to plan then. Or rather, me some time to plan. I’ll need you to get some stuff for me Muku, plus I need you to keep an eye on the rec room.” Ikusaba nodded, and the two sisters returned to their usual dynamic as the next few hours went by.  
\------------------------------  
“And, well, you can figure out the next little bit, right Makoto? Muku does my bidding and gets everything we need for my master plan, and you manage to lose at a game of luck, like the dumbass you are.” A hand reaches over and grips Naegi’s hair tightly, yanking him forward until he is face-to-face with his owner, who leans in and plants a tender kiss on his cheek. “But, lucky for you, we’re so nice that Muku and I decided to save your worthless ass anyway.” Naegi nodded, blushing softly as Enoshima pressed her impossibly smooth lips against him, and his eyes flashed briefly over to Ikusaba, smiling in gratitude at her. Catching his eye, she nodded once, a smile spreading across her freckled face, and she leant over, stroking his other cheek affectionately. 

“You know Makoto, no matter what Junko says, we’d never have left you like that, right?” Naegi nods, pulling himself away from Enoshima’s lips for a second, looking at both of them. “Of course I know that. I don’t think you guys would ever let me down if I needed you.” Enoshima sighed dramatically, pushing Naegi away from her. “God Makoto, you are such a drama queen. Blah blah blah optimism blah. That’s how you talk sometimes Makoto.” She paused here to tousle his hair affectionately, before continuing. “Now, can I PLEASE continue with my epic story, or are you guys going to be all mushy for the rest of the evening?” Silence met her words, and she nodded in satisfaction, before continuing.  
\------------------------------  
**click**

The door to Togami’s room swung open silently, and Enoshima stood there, hands on her hips, foot planted triumphantly on a chair she had brought with her, and a triumphant smirk on her face. “Told ya I could get us in Muku. Master key, never leave home without it.” Ikusaba merely rolled her eyes as she stepped in, speaking as she did so. “You know I never doubted you could get us in Junko.” Enoshima stroked her temples in frustration, sighing as she did so. “Yes, Muku, I know you know, I was just gloating about how awesome I am.” She looked around Togami’s room, an eyebrow raised as she took it in. “God, this room is so boring. There’s nothing to look at. Togami probably keeps his toiletries in a safe too, doesn’t he?”

She shook her head in disappointment, before her eyes flickered over to one of the few decorations in the room, a very expensive looking Grandfather clock near Togami’s desk. “Lucky for us, it looks like Togami’s still in the library like he normally is. So we have time to find a place to hide until he gets back.” She locked the door and strolled over to Togami’s wardrobe, throwing the doors open and climbing in it. “Okay Muku, find a place to hide and wait until Togami comes back, then we jump him, tie him down, and fuck him up. Do you think you can handle all that?” Ikusaba nodded, slipping into a small space under Togami’s desk, thankfully obscured by his bed. _‘I don’t know who at Hope’s Peak organised the rooms this way, but they certainly did me a huge favour.'_ “Junko, I did this sort of thing for years when I was part of Fenrir. I think I can handle Byakuya Togami.” With that, she withdrew into the shadows, leaving herself in the pitch darkness, and began to focus, attuning herself to her surroundings until Togami turned in for the night.

A short while later, Ikusaba quickly snapped herself back to attention as she heard the sound of footsteps nearby, followed by a door slamming shut. Breathing slowly, Ikusaba quietened down as much as possible, waiting for Enoshima to make her presence known. _‘Knowing Junko, I won’t have to wait very long. She’s probably bored out of her mind.’_ A few minutes later, a loud exclamation echoed throughout the room, and Ikusaba knew she was correct. “What the- how did you get in here?”

Ikusaba waited until her sister began speaking, maybe a little more loudly than normal, and used the distraction to silently slip out from under the desk, now hiding herself behind the head of Togami’s bed, focusing intensely with her ears. _‘Okay Mukuro, move slowly and carefully. Survey the scene before you take any action. Just like they taught you.’_ Peeking her head around the side for a brief instant, she saw the side of Togami’s head, his entire body tense and angry, staring over to the cupboard, doors wide open, and her sister staring out of it, grinning like a cat that had just discovered the recipe for cream. Watching the scene, unobserved by either party, Ikusaba listened in on the two, waiting for her moment to strike. 

“I asked you a question Enoshima. How the hell did you get into my room?” Enoshima put a finger up to her lips and bit it while she thought of an answer. Eventually, she replied, “I just jiggled the handle and it opened. You really need to lock your door when you go out next time.” Togami glared at her, eyes narrowed, and he shook his head in annoyance. “I know you’re lying, but I don’t have the patience for your nonsense right now Enoshima. I am going to turn away for 5 seconds, and if you have not yet left my room, I will summon the headmaster, and he can figure out how you got in here.”

Ikusaba felt her muscles tense, as she prepared to strike, her eyes locked onto Togami, anger flooding through her entire body. _‘No-one touches Makoto and gets away with it. I’m going to make him **hurt**.’ _ As soon as Togami spun on his heel dramatically, pointing her sister out the door dramatically, Ikusaba moved silently behind him, a hand gripping his neck powerfully, and her knee flew up, colliding with his spine, pushing him to the floor. The instant Togami’s head was pushed against the floor, Ikusaba let go of his neck, and pulled on his arms, her knee still digging into his spine. She heard her sister’s footsteps behind her, and turned to face Enoshima. “Okay Sis, I’ve got him. Where do you want him?” Enoshima smiled again, but this time, it was a much narrower, more vindictive smile, and her eyes stared down at Togami blankly, and she walked around until her black boots where on either side of Togami’s head. Her hand gripped his blonde hair, and she crouched down, pulling Togami’s head up until he was staring up her skirt. 

“Look at you, you little deviant. If you wanted to look up my skirt that badly, all you had to do was ask.” Enoshima gave a fake sounding laugh, a strange sort of “Puhuhuhu”, and Togami scowled up at her, trying to break free of Ikusaba’s iron grip. “You really think I would denigrate myself with a common tramp like you? Don’t flatter yourself.” All of a sudden, he felt his arms get pulled slightly closer together, and he let loose a small grunt of pain. Enoshima pulled Togami’s face further between her legs, and any trace of humour in her smile faded. “You’re just determined to be difficult, aren’t you, you little bitch? Well, since that’s how you insist on playing it, I guess we don’t have to be nice either. So, here’s what’s going to happen. Muku and I are going to hurt you, and then we are going to use you to get Makoto back.” She hears a muffled **snort** from between her legs, and she squeezes her legs together tightly in a brief warning. “Okay Muku, get him on the bed and tie him up.” Ikusaba lifts her foot from his spine, and pulls him up, leading him over to the bed. Togami struggles, his feet flying behind him, trying to kick Ikusaba in the shins, but she dodges every blow expertly, before pushing him onto the bed and striking him on the head painfully.

“Muku, don’t break him, we need him in one piece when we give him to Celestia.” Upon hearing Celestia’s name, Togami’s eyes snap open, as he remembers his last encounter with her. “I see, this is revenge for what happened between myself and Naegi, correct?” Neither of them reply to him, simply dragging him across the bed and tying him painfully in place, arms and legs spread apart in an x-shape,face-up. Enoshima leant into the wardrobe and pulled out a bag of accessories that Ikusaba had helped her gather, and she started emptying it neatly onto the bed. “So, Togami, I hope you’re paying attention, because everything in this bag is going to be used on you.” A pair of sharp scissors are pulled out of the bag, and passed over to Ikusaba, with an instruction to “cut every inch of clothing off his body, except the underwear, I’m keeping those as a memento of this.” While Ikusaba complied with her sisters instructions, Enoshima continued pulling equipment out of her bag. More ropes left the bag next, landing next to Togami’s head, followed by Ikusaba’s combat knife, razor sharp and polished to a fine sheen. As soon as the holstered knife landed on the pillow next to Togami, his eyes widened slightly, and he swallowed nervously. 

The next two objects to leave the bag were two strapons, one pink and one jet black. Togami pulled at his ropes when he saw these, and he started bellowing threats at the pair of them. Ikusaba, who had, by this point, stripped Togami down to his underwear, rolled her eyes, before grabbing his testicles and beginning to squeeze them. Enoshima grinned as the threats slowly abated, before pulling out a long penis gag, taking great care to display this one fully to Togami, who closed his mouth tightly as he took it in, his eyes now darting around the room feverishly. The last object to leave the bag caused Togami to break his silence, yelling at the pair of them. “If you think for one second I’m going to let you put that anywhere near me, then you’re both crazier than I thought.” Enoshima smirked, her one free hand flying out to strike Togami across the face, causing him to flinch from the stinging pain in his cheek. 

“Look around you dumbass, you really think Muku and I are thinking about what you want? Don’t worry, if you’re worried about it not fitting, I got you the extra small size.” Enoshima giggled as she placed the plastic chastity cage on the wooden bed frame, and walked towards Togami’s feet, untying them, before slipping off his underwear, and waving them above her head in triumph, before stripping off while her sister re-tied Togami’s bonds.  
\------------------------------

“So, do you still have his underwear Miss Junko?” Enoshima paused her story, looking down at Naegi, who was lying on the bed, with Enoshima resting her feet on his stomach, and Ikusaba lying next to him, leaning against his shoulder comfortably. “Hmmm...am I annoyed at you for interrupting me again, or not?” She pursed her lips for a few seconds, before shaking her head and laughing. “Nahhhhh. I can’t really blame you for interrupting me on that one Makoto. I still got the underwear.” Enoshima leant over the side of her bed, and, pulling out a small box from under it, opened it up, revealing the stolen underwear, stamped with the Togami family crest, before tossing them aside to the floor. “Question is, what do we do with them? Hang them from one of the lights in the cafeteria? Put them on one of the statues in the art room? Or maybe I should add them to your collection, Makoto. Does that sound good?” She fell silent for a second, before shrugging dismissively. “Ah well. Problem for later. Now, where was I?”

\------------------------------  
Having now been stripped completely naked, Togami lay bound to his own bed, glaring up at the twins standing over him triumphantly. “If you seriously think you’re going to get away with this, then you’re crazier than-” He was cut off here sharply by Junko simply sitting on his face, her ankles framing his slender cheeks, grinning down at him, before lifting his head up until he was buried in her snatch. “Okay, first off Togami, I wouldn’t exactly call it clever of you to call the people who decide your fate crazy, and second, I also wouldn’t call it accurate. Now, are you going to play ball, or do I have to give you a little...motive to be a good little boy?” Togami slipped his head free from her grip for an instant, wincing at the minor pain in his scalp, before smiling condescendingly at her from his position. _‘Poor Togami,’_ Enoshima thought to herself as she registered him speaking, _‘He doesn’t realise just how fucked he is. Blah blah blah, vengeance, blah blah blah Togami name. God, he doesn’t shut the fuck up.’_

Enoshima’s only response was to lower herself onto his face again, silencing his tirade mid-sentence. “Togami, I think you’re going to play ball, because otherwise I may have to tell people about a little something you _really_ don’t want getting out.” She pulled herself off his face gently, before leaning down and whispering something into his ear. Togami’s eyes went wide, and he looked over at her sharply. “How the hell did you know about that?” Enoshima smiled, and she kissed his cheek, before reaching down and running the tip of her index finger along Togami’s flaccid cock. “Oh, y’know, a girl has her ways. More importantly, are you going to be a good boy?” Togami looked at her, his eyes dangerously narrowed from behind his glasses. “I swear on the name of the Togami family, that I will not forget this insult Junko Enoshima. There will come a day of reckoning for you, and when that day comes, I want you to look back on this moment and regret every bad decision you ever made that led you to this point. Do what you will, knowing it will only be returned tenfold.”

Enoshima threw back her head and laughed, and looking over to the side, Togami saw Ikusaba giving him a strange look as well. Ceasing her laughter, Enoshima looked down at him, patting his cheek and smiling, before she spoke in a low, guttural tone unlike anything Togami had heard from her before. “And they call me a fuckin’ diva. Man, if the people I worked with could listen to you bitch and moan, they’d probably never criticize me again. You probably thought you sounded badass too, that’s the funniest part of all that. Now, shut the fuck up and lick.” She moved her pussy over Togami’s face once more, and lifted her hips so it was just out of reach of him. Togami seethed silently at her, before swallowing his pride and lifting his head up, licking at her pussy lips gently. Enoshima smirked, before lowering herself a little, so her twat was pressed right up against Togami’s face. “Wow, I didn’t think you’d be so eager to waste time pleasuring a ‘common tramp’ like me.” A hand gripped his hair once more and Enoshima pushed herself down onto the bed, covering Togami’s mouth and nose with her pussy.  
\------------------------------  
At this point, Enoshima felt Naegi bursting with the desire to say something, and she stopped, huffing at him in annoyance, before pulling him over onto her lap and, placing one hand gently around his neck, began to run her fingers gently along his crotch. “Yes Makoto, you had something to say to me?” Naegi nodded wordlessly, his breath catching softly as Enoshima played with his cock. “Y-yes Miss Junko. What was it you told Togami that got him to listen to you?” Enoshima smiled, and her grip around his neck tightened for a second, and she pecked his cheek tenderly. “Makoto, I didn’t tell anyone your secret, did I? I don’t exactly think it’s fair of me to tell you anyone else’s.” 

Naegi turned his head behind him to try and look at her as she said this, before giving up and facing the front once more. “A-anyone else’s secrets? How many others do you have?” Enoshima grinned wolfishly at him, nibbling at his ear, choosing not to answer his question. Ikusaba spoke up from her position at the end of the bed, answering the question for Naegi. “She has information on everyone. It’s just what she does Makoto. I wouldn’t worry too much.” Naegi rubbed the back of his head, nervously, before starting slightly at the whispering voice in his ear. “Don’t worry Makoto, I won’t tell anyone about how you used to wet the bed. Not Kyouko, not Sayaka, and well, I don’t have to tell Muku, she already knows.” Naegi looked at Ikusaba in horror at Enoshima’s words, and she smiled back, a hint of affection appearing across her otherwise stoic face.

Enoshima removed her hand from Naegi’s neck and placed it over his mouth, silencing him before he could speak again. “Now, Makoto, no more questions. It’s getting hard to tell what’s now and what’s last night with all the constant interruptions.”  
\------------------------------  
“Now, Togami, I want you to make me feel good, okay? Shouldn’t be a problem for the Ultimate Perfection,” Enoshima commanded, snorting in derision as she referred to Togami by his self-appointed title. Togami scowled at her for a few seconds, before closing his eyes and getting to work pleasuring Enoshima. Enoshima sighed with relief, and scratched him behind the ear. “Good boy Togami, was that really so hard?” Togami’s teeth scraped against Enoshima’s clit for a second, as if to bite down, hard, but a single look from Enoshima stopped such thoughts of rebellion dead in their tracks. As Togami closed his eyes and resumed licking at Enoshima’s pussy. Enoshima silently beckoned her sister over, before pointing down at Togami’s crotch and miming herself sucking on something. Ikusaba pouted at her sister softly, but obeyed, slowly licking up and down Togami’s tip, while Enoshima threw back her head and enjoyed the ride, grinding against Togami’s face.

From his position on the bed, Togami licked and nibbled at Enoshima’s pussy diligently, distaste radiating from his entire body, when he felt a warm sensation around the tip of his cock, swirling around his head, which slowly segued into a feeling of warmth along the length of his cock, as he felt his cock move further down Ikusaba’s throat. He let loose a small, involuntary gasp of pleasure, and he felt Enoshima press down further on his face, boxing him in with her legs so he couldn’t move his head. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain from his nether regions, and he whimpered softly as he felt something scraping up his shaft, before clamping down softly on his head. 

Ikusaba looked up in Togami’s direction, venom in her eyes, and she slowly bit down on his cock once more, applying slightly more pressure as she did so. She heard the rustling of sheets around her as Togami pulled on his bindings, trying to slip his limbs free, but both sisters quickly pinned them down with their hands, and the struggling ceased. Ikusaba resumed sucking on Togami's cock, her head bobbing up and down, distaste evident in the way her eyes never left where his face would be if she could see it, and the continual dragging of teeth along his shaft. After one particularly harsh bite, Enoshima turned her head around, forcing Togami to continue licking her, and whisper harshly to her sister, “God, how many times do I have to tell you Muku, we want him in one piece.” The look of hatred left Ikusaba’s eyes for an instant, and she flashed an apologetic look at her sister, Togami’s cock still buried so deep in her throat that his neatly-trimmed pubic hairs were tickling her nose.

Enoshima let loose a small chuckle at the site before her, before swivelling back around to face Togami, pushing her soaking wet pussy further down on his face, rubbing against it softly, leaving her juices over every inch she touched. Once she had covered his face to her satisfaction, she climbed off him and beckoned her sister over, before whispering into her ear. Ikusaba nodded silently, returning to the bed and untying Togami’s hands, swiftly pulling them above his head, and tying them together. Enoshima walked confidently over and pulled on the rope, holding Togami’s arms taut. She looked down at their captive and laughed. “What, nothing to say? No big speech? No dramatic bitching again?” Togami glowered up at her but kept his lips firmly pressed together. Enoshima shrugged, and pulled on the rope holding his hands together, holding it taut until Ikusaba untied his legs, at which point, she pulled roughly on the rope, half-leading, half-dragging Togami over to the open space between her desk and bed, where his arms were once again raised taut above his head, and he stared across at Ikusaba, a twinge of fear in his eyes as he saw her pull a combat knife off Enoshima’s desk and twirl it in her fingers menacingly, a smile on her face as she stared at him.

“Okayyy, I’m going to go into another room and _ahem_ , freshen up, “ Enoshima said, picking up the strapon and tossing it back and forth idly, before continuing, “you kids have fun. I’ll only be a few minutes.” She patted Togami on the cheek, leaning in and kissing him tenderly on the lips, before her knee flew up, striking Togami right between the legs, and he grunted audibly in pain, staring at her in silent fury. “Holy shit, you really are determined to pull the whole mute thing, aren’t ya? Don’t worry, Muku has the perfect cure for that, don’t ya Sis?” Her hand gripped Togami’s hair and she pulled him down, whispering directly in his ear, “I’d do what she says if I were you. She’s really pissed at you for what you did to Makoto, so she will look for any excuse to dice you the fuck up.” Her grip tightened as she spoke, before releasing completely, and Enoshima walked over to the bathroom, leaving Togami and Ikusaba alone together, both staring at the other with raw, undiluted hatred.

The two continued glaring at each other for a few seconds, before Ikusaba picked up the knife she had placed on the pillow, and slowly pulled it from its sheath. Twirling it idly in her fingers, she smirked down at him coldly. “I don’t suppose you know how many ways I can make you wish you had never been born with this, do you?” She threw the knife in the air, the metal gleaming as the light flashed upon it, before she caught it as it fell, all without taking her eyes off him. Without waiting for an answer, she lowered the knife to his chest and slowly teased it across his body, gently dragging it across his bare flesh. Her smirk grew into an angry grin, and, for a brief instant, she managed to resemble her sister, even more than she already did. Togami stared down at the knife running across his chest, trying to ignore the bubbling fear in the pit of his stomach, and he closed his eyes, resting back on the pillow, centering himself. Or rather, trying to, as Ikusaba’s free hand reached up and gripped him by the chin, the knife slowly making its way up his face, stopping just below his still-closed eyelid. “You know, Togami, I was taught to remove both of a man’s eyes without killing him. Would you like to see it?” 

_‘She’s not bluffing either, I read her file. Mukuro Ikusaba could find thousands of ways to make even me beg for death.’_ He shook his head, and opened his eyes, looking directly at her, and trembling a little. It was mostly an affectation. Mostly. Ikusaba lifted the knife away, before dragging it down his body once more, resting it just shy of his crotch. “And you know I can remove one of these as easy as breathing, yes? I wonder what would happen to the Togami family then, if its only heir was incapable of reproducing?” Togami’s eyes snapped open in a cocktail of fear and anger, and his breathing stiffened. _‘She’s probably enough of a savage to do it, as well,”_ Togami thought to himself, _‘A wild creature like her, she’d do it faster than I could open my mouth to beg. But, for all that strength, she really is an idiot. Her sister always was the brains of the operation.’_

Finally, after a few more seconds of silence, Togami smirked. “You exposed your hand, Ikusaba. Everything you just said was a bluff. You very well might want to hurt me, even kill, me, for what happened to Makoto. But you can’t. Your sister needs me, and for some reason, both of you need Makoto. So you can’t harm me, because that would be damaging the merchandise.” His eyes narrowed as he stared at her, a savage grin not unlike her own lighting up his own face. “You may as well just drop the knife now. Yes, it’d give you what you want, but imagine what your precious Makoto would think if he found out you took my life.” Ikusaba stopped, the knife halted on his skin inches away from his cock, and she stiffened, looking down at the razor sharp blade held in a trembling hand, and Togami, noticing her weakness, moved in for the kill. 

“He’d be horrified if he found out, and believe me, if he doesn’t, Kirigiri will, and I’m sure you’re aware that she wants him badly too? Think about it Ikusaba, you seriously harm or kill me now, and she will find out, and she will tell Makoto, and then, that’s just one less obstacle in her path to having him all to herself, because I promise you, he will be repulsed by you,” he paused here, the savage grin fading back into his cocky smirk, only this time, with more teeth present before continuing, “well, even more than he already is, I mean.”

As soon as those last few words left his mouth, Ikusaba’s eyes went blank, and her body relaxed, her gaze fixed down at the knife. With a loud **clang** , it dropped to the floor and for a brief instant, Togami’s eyes were drawn to the knife as it fell. As soon as his eyes were off Ikusaba, he felt a hand slowly squeezing around his neck. His eyes flashed back up to her once more, and what little breath he had caught in his throat. Ikusaba’s eyes were cold and emotionless, her lips fixed in an empty, hollow smile devoid of any humanity. Her hand released from around Togami’s neck, and he felt himself gasping for air, a legitimate twinge of fear working its way through his body. He found himself thinking, _‘If looks actually could kill, I’d almost certainly be dead by now.’_ , before he noticed Ikusaba’s free hand clenched into a fist, and his eyes grew wide as he realised what was about to happen.

His gasping from a moment ago turned into a short wheeze as the first punch landed, striking his bare flesh right in his diaphragm, which turned into a coughing fit as more and more punches began to land, all across his chest with pinpoint accuracy. Togami caught a brief glimpse of Ikusaba’s face as the flurry of blows landed, and saw an intense focus in her eyes as she pummeled him, and, by the time she dropped her fists to her sides, still clenched, she appeared to be in full control of her humanity once more.

Of course, that did not change the fact that Togami felt like he had been hit by a particularly vengeful truck. Nor did it change the overwhelming fury Ikusaba was still feeling as her hand began to slowly crush his windpipe once more, a single bead of sweat running down her face, and she leant forward, whispering into his ear. “Togami, I intend to make one thing completely clear to you. You will never take Makoto away from me. Nothing, and no-one is ever going to take him from me, as long as I draw breath.” 

Togami opened his mouth to respond, before a gentle cough from the direction of the bathroom drew both of their attention. Looking over, Ikusaba saw her sister leaning against the doorway, stark naked, but for a harness around her hips, and a long pink cock dangling between her legs. “Okay Muku, take it easy on him. I do need him in one piece, remember.” Shooting Togami a filthy look, Ikusaba backed away, before approaching the black strap-on, and beginning to strip off her own clothing. “Sorry Sis. I just...sorry.” Junko slipped over to her sister, and gave her a quick, awkward hug. “Hey, don’t worry about it Muku. I’m pretty sure everyone who’s met Togami has wanted to knock him around like that. Now, no more hugging, it feels weird while I’m naked.”

\------------------------------  
“H-how did you know what was happening in the room while you were gone? I mean, where you listening in at the door or something?” Junko sighed, as Naegi interrupted her yet again with his questions. She released the grip on his crotch she currently had, and sighed dramatically, throwing him down onto the bed. “Okay Makoto, I warned you, I really did, but this is on your head.” She stomped around the room, grabbing some discarded clothes that had been left lying around, before throwing them onto the bed in front of Naegi and staring expectantly. “Go on, gag yourself. I’ve had enough of your fucking whining Naegi. I had a busy fucking day with a lot of bitchy-ass perverts who didn’t like it that I wanted to not have people peeking down my shirt, and all I wanted was to cheer myself up by spending time with my favourite boy and my lovely sister, and you’ve fucking ruined it. So you are going to gag yourself, and then you are going to sit there and listen, and stop. Fucking. Interrupting. Me. Is that completely clear?” 

Naegi nodded meekly, looking down guiltily, before reaching over and picking up a pair of socks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you Junko.” And he opened his mouth, gagging himself with the socks. Enoshima walked over, a little calmer now, and hugged him. “Naegi, pet, I’m not annoyed at you, I’m just annoyed. Sorry I snapped. You don’t have to use those dirty socks if you don’t want to.” Naegi shook his head, and reached out for Enoshima’s hand. A familiar grin spread across Enoshima’s face, and she chuckled at Naegi as she sat down next to him. “Okay, but Muku wore those all day while she was training, so it’s your loss Makoto.”

Ikusaba turned red at this, and she hid her face behind her hands as her sister pointedly stared at her, and, peeking out between her fingers, she saw Naegi, his cheeks painted a similar red colour to hers. She relaxed a little at this, and approached nervously, until she saw Naegi’s hand reaching out for hers, and she took it gratefully, slipping down next to him. Naegi turned to face Enoshima expectantly, his eyebrows raised as he waited for her to continue. “What? You sure you want me to continue Makoto? And you’re not gonna interrupt me this time? Thank fuckin’ Christ for that.” Enoshima settled herself comfortably again, before once more resuming her story.  
\------------------------------  
Enoshima grinned over at the suspended Togami, her hand waggling the strap-on up and down as she laughed maniacally. “Oh man, you should see the look on your fuckin’ face Togami. You do not look like a guy who enjoys taking it up the ass.” Togami’s lips narrowed and his fists clenched, pulling futilely against the ropes holding him up. “Yeah, didn’t think so. You macho types always hate being fucked like a little bitch. Givin’, you tend to be okay with, but for some reason, guys tend to get funny when it’s their ass on the line. Literally.” Enoshima laughed at her own joke, then gestured up towards his ropes with one hand. “Could ya get him down Muku, he’s not exactly fuckable in this position.” Ikusaba, who had by now stripped down, and was making the final adjustments to her own harness, nodded wordlessly, not trusting herself to speak.

Within minutes, Togami had been released and re-tied, so that his hands were now stuck straight out at right-angles to his spine, his head bent between them, staring down at the floor. “Ya ever heard of this Togami? It’s called a Strappado. Friend of mine taught me how to tie it, or tried to anyway, I never was good with knots. I leave that kinda stuff to Muku.” Togami smirked confidently from his position between the two sisters, and he smirked, before saying, “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that someone like you knows all about this kind of depravity.” Enoshima smiled thinly, her hand reaching into the bag for a bottle of lubricant, which she slowly began to rub up and down on her cock. “Whatever you say Togami. Pretty soon you’re gonna be quite familiar with these ‘depravities’ yourself, I imagine.” She smeared some more lubricant on her fingers, and slowly began to rub them in and around Togami’s asshole, eliciting a few small shivers at the cold hands exploring his ass. Enoshima smiled, licking her lips softly, before positioning herself between Togami’s legs and very slowly pressing the tip of her long, pink cock against Togami’s rear entrance. She pushed gently for a few seconds, before a quick thrust began to force Togami open, and Enoshima slowly began to thrust in and out of Togami’s ass. 

Togami grunted and gritted his teeth, trying to move forward away from Enoshima and the giant silicone cock between her legs, but she quickly wrapped her hands around his waist, her long, pink nails digging into his sides as she began to thrust in and out even harder, Togami’s gasps and grunts giving way to sounds of pain as she forced her way inside his asshole roughly. Suddenly, he felt the same icy sensation as earlier running down his asshole, followed by a much more pleasureable sensation, as Enoshima's cock began to slide in and out easier, and the sensation actually began to feel somewhat enjoyable. “There we go, is that better Togami? It’s no fun unless everyone is enjoying themselves, is it?” _‘I almost cannot believe that phrase actually left her mouth. Almost.’_ Togami sighed internally, before feeling his head get pulled up, and he found himself staring down Ikusaba’s jet black cock, and a hand pinching his nostrils shut. Togami rolled his eyes, before opening his mouth, allowing himself to be penetrated from both ends. _‘Really, was the nose thing actually necessary? I’m not exactly in a position to put up any kind of fight, am I?_

The two sisters slowly thrust in and out of Togami, at different paces, Enoshima alternating between slow, deep strokes that made Togami scream with pleasure every time the tip of Enoshima’s cock pressed against his prostate, and hard, fast strokes that didn’t go anywhere near as deep, but made Togami moan in ecstasy into Ikusaba’s cock from their speed and force. Meanwhile, the elder sister had none of her twins skill or desire to protect the young man currently stuck between them, instead merely opting to shove the cock as far down Togami’s throat as she possibly could, as fast as was humanly possible. Togami gasped and spluttered on the long prick making its way down his throat, his hands clenched tightly and every muscle in his body contracting against his bonds. The moaning and squirming continued as Togami’s attempts to suppress the pleasure he was undeniably feeling slowly receded, eventually fading entirely as Enoshima continued pounding his ass relentlessly, her nails digging into the smooth flesh of his ass with an iron grip. After about ten minutes of continuous thrusting, Enoshima gripped Togami by the hair and pulled him up, her sister's cock sliding out, strings of saliva dripping off it onto the floor by Togami’s feet. 

Enoshima began thrusting in and out of Togami even harder and deeper than earlier, grinning down at her captive as he began to gasp and moan even louder at her relentless fucking. His mouth hung open, and drool began to leak out of his mouth, and he closed his eyes, relaxing against the ropes holding him up in a fit of reverie. “Y’see Muku, you fuck a man in the ass, and he becomes putty in your hands forever. You don’t ever wanna let a guy like Makoto go either, one of the ones who’ll bring you the strapon with a smile on his face.” Enoshima grinned down at Togami, jolting him back into reality with a quick thrust and a yank on his hair. “And you especially don’t let someone else take advantage of a guy like that without making them pay for it. Get the camera Muku.” Ikusaba nodded, her eyes never leaving Togami as she pulled out her Student Handbook, and, opening the camera function, snapped a few photos of Togami, stark naked with a dick up his ass. She moved her hands along the screen for a brief instant, and a red light began glowing, and Togami blanched, spinning around to face Enoshima. “Hang on a second. This wasn’t part of our deal.” Enoshima shook her head and gripped his hair tighter, her thrust increasing in force, and Togami’s yells of protest quickly gave way to moans of pleasure once more. In a deep, controlled voice very much unlike her usual tone, Enoshima said, “I am altering the deal. Pray I don’t alter it any further.”

Enoshima continued pounding Togami roughly for a few more seconds, while her sister captured the footage, before pulling out and releasing her grip on his hair. Togami’s head slumped forward, and he took a few deep, gasping breaths, before calming down and lifting his head up to glare at the pair of them. Ikusaba halted her recording, before throwing her student handbook back onto the bed. Enoshima, meanwhile, untied his hands, watching him fall to the floor with a **thud**. “Wow, that looked like it hurt. Why didn’t you stop yourself falling?” Enoshima laughed loudly as she said this, and she beckoned to her sister to pick him up, while she pulled over the chair from earlier, and rummaged into the bag one last time, pulling out a long dildo, much thinner than the ones the twins had been using previously, with a long, round base at the end, and she slammed it dramatically onto the chair, grinning sadistically at Togami. “Now, Togami, darling. Sit.” Togami pulled himself up from his position on the floor and looked over to the chair, then back to her, then back to the chair. “You have got to be kidding me if you think I’m going to-mmff!” 

His words were quickly cut off by a hand being smacked against his mouth, and he felt the tip of a knife against his spine, slowly pushing its way forward. Electing to not have a knife sticking out of his back, Togami walked slowly towards the chair, as Enoshima rubbed a few dabs of lubricant up and down the shaft. Togami felt himself being pushed down by an iron grip on his shoulders, and his asshole being gently pushed apart once more, until it was buried deep inside him, causing a small moan to escape his lips. His hands were quickly bound behind his back, to the head of the chair, and a series of ropes quickly found themselves wrapped around his chest, pinning him to the chair, before a soft, smooth hand slowly stroked against his cock, and he felt his cock beginning to grow hard in spite of his best efforts. Looking down, he saw Enoshima’s hand slowly closed around his cock, reaching down occasionally to drag her long, red nails against his ballsack, and he relaxed, leaning his head back against the chair.

“Hey, Muku, could you do me a favour and go check on Makoto? I want some time alone with Togami here, just the two of us.” Ikusaba raised her eyebrows slightly, but nodded her acquiescence. Once her sister had gotten changed, and the door had slipped shut behind her, Enoshima smiled toothily, and reached into her bag, pulling out a bright-red lipstick, which was then delicately applied to her lips. Once the lipstick had safely been deposited in her bag, she resumed stroking his cock, until Togami was fully hard once more, at which point she began to gently lick her way up and down his shaft, occasionally stopping to run her tongue around the head of Togami’s impressive cock. _‘Exactly what I should have expected from the heir to the Togami Family, his cock IS impressive, even if not much else about him is.’_

She heard faint gasps and murmurs as she worked her way up and down his cock with her tongue, trails of saliva connecting her to Togami’s cock. She ran her tongue up to the very tip of his cock once more, before opening her mouth wide and swallowing his cock down her throat. Once Enoshima had pushed down until all of Togami’s cock had buried itself in her throat, she closed her mouth slightly, forming a seal between Togami’s cock and her mouth, and she began to move her head back and forth, streaks of red decorating Togami’s cock as she deepthroated him effortlessly, and her hand idly reached its way between her legs, and she began to finger herself as she worked on Togami’s cock, moving her head up and down with slightly increasing speed, choking sounds spilling out the sides of her mouth, around his cock as she kept facefucking herself against his cock. 

Togami, for his part, was trying not to respond to the fact that Junko Enoshima was sucking his cock, a fact that only seemed to encourage her further, and he felt the tight suction against his cock increase, and he spasmed as he felt Enoshima continue to sucking like an expert, his body straining against the ropes holding him in place, his lips shut tightly in an attempt to stop the moans escaping. Enoshima looked up and saw him trying to maintain control and rolled her eyes, before pulling her mouth off Togami’s cock and shaking her head at him. “Fine, be that way Mr. Fusspot.” Togami slumped against the chair slightly, more disappointed than he let on that Enoshima had stopped. Enoshima noticed the small movement, and shrugged at him. “Hey, if you weren’t such a fuckin’ drag, maybe that could’ve gone on longer. I was just trying to give your cock a good send-off before we lock it up, but you just had to be difficult, didn’t you?” Her hand reached out and began to squeeze against his balls, and she repeated herself, a little more of an edge in her words. “Didn’t. You?” Togami flinched as she began to slowly crush his testicles, before nodding curtly as the pressure increased. 

Enoshima released him from her grip, and she picked up the lipstick once more, and began to write on him, tongue protruding from her mouth while she worked. After about a minute of scribbling against him with her lipstick, she stepped away, satisfied with her work. “Ta-daaaa. You look fabulous darling. There’s no way Celestia is going to be able to resist you. There’s just one last touch missing.” Enoshima reached over onto the bed, and pulled the small chastity cage over, before slowly pulling it apart, and latching it onto Togami. Togami flinched as the slightly-too-small cage was fastened around his cock, and he snarled at her as it was locked into place. Enoshima grinned cutely up at him, and winked, before picking up the long penis gag and dangling it in front of him, as her sister slipped back into Togami’s room, and walked over to the pair of them. “Junko, I saw them enter Kirigiri’s room, but with the soundproofing, I couldn’t tell what was happening without listening at the keyhole, which would attract too much attention.” Enoshima shrugged, and tossed the gag over to her twin without looking, before pulling Togami’s head back and pinching his nose. “Kinda expected that to be honest, I just wanted to get rid of you while I had some fun with Togami. Now, why don’t you shove that thing down his throat, and we can wheel him off to Celestia.”  
\------------------------------  
“And well, I’m pretty sure you know how that story ends Makoto.” Naegi nods, the socks having long since been discarded before he goes to speak, but a finger on his lips stops him. “ More importantly, I hope you’ve thought of what you’re going to say to Sayaka when you see her?” Naegi rubs the back of his head, and nods again, biting his lip nervously. “I mean, I don’t have it memorized, but I at least need to talk to her. I was going to give it a shot after our classes on Monday, assuming she isn’t too busy.” Enoshima slaps him on the back, causing him to jerk forward suddenly, and she grins at him. “That’s the spirit Makoto, what’s the worst that could happen? Just think,” she finishes with a wink, “you might get lucky.” Naegi blushes and shrugs, unsure how to respond, and Enoshima stands up, pulling him off the bed. “Okay, Makoto, it’s probably time to go. We don’t need Ishimaru giving you shit for being here late again. Last time was bad enough.” Naegi nods and pulls himself off the bed, and he hugs both sisters goodbye, before slipping quietly out the door, looking around for an angry Ishimaru. 

Enoshima lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, and remembered the part of the evening she hadn’t told Naegi about. Hell, she hadn’t even told her own sister about it. The moment after the two of them had been left alone, the moment she offered Togami a deal. The moment she offered to make this night go away, to destroy all evidence of it happening (minus the bare minimum for her own self-preservation). She remembered the look of incredulous anger on his face as she offered him the ability to take Celestia down, to stop him becoming her slave, all in exchange for Kyouko Kirigiri’s freedom. Enoshima remembered the moment that anger changed to a quieter fury, and her hand idly slipped between her legs, and she began to rub her fingers up and down as she remembered Togami’s anger at Celestia for her slights against him, whatever they were. _'She probably made fun of his glasses or something. Who seriously gives a shit, anyway?'_ She laughed to herself as she remembered the single, curt nod Togami gave her, mingled with a look in his eyes that promised vengeance. Enoshima’s skilled, talented hands quickly brought her to orgasm, and she slumped back on her bed, ignoring the odd look her sister gave her, and grinned triumphantly. _‘It’s good to be the queen sometimes.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy there, fellow smut-lovers.
> 
> I know, I know, it's been a while. TBH, I've had this one done since January, it's just that editing took a while, and well...if I'm being frank with y'all, I ain't happy with this story. At all. I think this is the worst thing I've ever written. It just feels...overly self-indulgent and kinda crap.
> 
> But I can't think of a lot to do to improve it, so I'm posting it, finished, edited and hopefully you enjoyed it.
> 
> If we're lucky, I might be able to get two stories up next month (I do have them both written, they just need editing), but I don't wanna make that promise. 
> 
> (Also, please do not mention anything about NDRV3 to me, I know nothing about it, and am hoping to keep it that way until the English release).
> 
> You guys know the drill from here. If you have any comments about this one, any criticisms about my writing style (heaven knows it does *need* some work badly), please lemme know. Otherwise, peace out, and I'll see y'all next time with some (hopefully) good SDR2 smut.


End file.
